


Happy Tour Time

by OkProblematic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, kind of, they do the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkProblematic/pseuds/OkProblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, because Zayn hit that high note so nicely, he deserves to be rewarded. He thinks Niall should get a bit of an award too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Tour Time

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe myself sorry for this.

When they get back to the hotel, Zayn falls back on the bed with a sigh, arms straight out and aching legs hanging off the edge. Niall disappears into the bathroom, probably to shower because he hates sleeping dirty.

Zayn should join him, but he doesn’t want to move. He thinks he falls asleep then because he doesn’t remember anything after that.

He’s woken up later to Niall climbing into bed next to him, blissfully naked and tugging at Zayn’s clothes, trying to get him naked too. “Ni, Niall, love, tell me were about to sleep because I’m tired, man.” 

"Yeah, that’s the plan, Zaynie. But we gotta get you comfy, too." Zayn nods and shimmies out of his pants while Niall undoes the buttons on his shirt. Eventually, they get Zayn naked too, and he sighs as he falls back on the pillows this time, Niall’s gentle voice in his ear as the blonde lies next to him and lies a hand on his chest. "You did good tonight, Zee, that high note was really sweet."

"Thank you baby. Your solos were stellar, too." Niall only hums as he slides his hand down Zayn’s torso and Zayn makes a soft, curious sound.

"Wanna show you how good you were, Zaynie." He buries his face is Zayn’s neck and brushes his lips along where he knows the vein sticks out when Zayn hits his high notes. Niall’s hand wraps lazily around Zayn’s cock and he tugs gently, Zayn throws his head back and groans.

"C’mere then, cause," whine, "cause we gotta celebrate you too." He gets his arm around Niall and pulls the smaller boy on top of him, his own hand taking hold on Niall’s dick.

Zayn smiles against Niall’s forehead and shifts to take both of them in his hand as Niall whimpers. He brings their lips together then, kissing Niall with everything he’s got at the moment.

Niall mewls as Zayn runs his thumb along the head and spreads precome down the length of their cocks. “Zayn, Zayn. M’close, yeah.”

"Yeah, yeah baby, me too. So good for me." His hand brushes against Niall’s and the pale skin right at Niall’s groin and huff quietly into Niall’s neck as the blonde moans and comes over their joined hands.

Zayn continues to stroke him through it and focuses on the tight heat of Niall’s hand around him, the slick of Niall’s come make his cock all kinds of wet, Niall’s filthy voice in his ear, “Mm, Zayn. So good for me, come for me Zaynie baby.”

And Zayn jsut does, he falls apart right there for Niall, his come mixing with Niall’s as they work each other through their orgasms. They’re panting, spit mixing and sweat dripping as they try to catch their breath.

Niall kisses his cheek, “Happy tour time, Zayn. I love you.”

Zayn smiles at him, pleased that this boy is his, “Cheers. I love you too, baby.” 

They’ll clean up in the morning, Zayn figures, but for now, Niall will fall asleep on his chest and they’ll wake up stuck together. It’s not the worst thing; in fact, Zayn thinks this is the best way to kick off a tour, really.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also bottombitchboys on Tumblr. Comments and feedback are loved, thank you! :)


End file.
